A simple, compact and inexpensive table and stool set for eating, playing, studying and the like.
The components of the table and stool may be easily assembled and disassembled without the need for any tools, or the like.
The components of the table and stool set, when unassembled, fit flat into a compact container for ease of shipment. When assembled, the components provide a sturdy, strong, rigid and stable table and stool.